The Eco that Binds us All
by writerwritefic
Summary: jak 2 and 3 spoilers2 weeks after Jak 3. A machine that drains eco is created in the catacombs and its effecting Jak and Samos. Daxter and the girls set out to destroy it while the guys help Jak and Samos come back to health. on hold
1. You became my friend

A/N. Welcome to 'The Eco that binds us All', my first Jak fic. Rated PG-13 for mild language, violence, and crude humor (just to be on the safe side). Please review, was it good? Was it bad? How can I make it better? Tell me, so I can improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Jak series, if I did, Jak 4 would be in production and I probably wouldn't waste time on a fanfic.

"Ok everyone! The moment you've all been waiting for has arrived! My greatest triumph, finished! Come outside, and I'll show ya," a furry Ottsel, with pants, called from the bar table of The Naughty Ottsel. Everyone was hanging out together, even Torn who usually avoided the after parties. Sig was spinning a tale about being a wastelander to Samos and Pecker, Torn and Ashelin were talking about some business with the Crystal Guard, Jak and Keira were sitting at the bar table sipping on a few drinks, and Daxter sat with Tess on the bar table pouring a few glasses and flirting with each other, as usual.

"Oh come on Dax, not another one of your 'big surprises'. Last time you dragged us to your apartment to show us an artists painting of your ass, now what? Your spit ball collection?" Sig called from the entrance.

"We didn't need that comment Sig," Daxter shot back as he walked out the door.

The group slowly emerged from their spots and walked outside with Daxter. The crisp moonlight and the light breeze made the night a peaceful one, and the lack of metal heads and the KG made it even more peaceful.

The group came out onto the walkway and spun around to look at the area above the entrance of their favorite bar. Now instead of one, head blown off Ottsel, there were two Ottsels that looked almost exactly like Daxter and Tess. The two Ottsels were embraced and bright neon letters below it read, 'The Lovestruck Ottsel'. The group was flabbergasted.

"Uh, Dax?" Jak said quietly.

"Isn't it great?!? Made it myself. What do you think baby?" Daxter said proudly, with a wide smile, looking at his girlfriend.

"Oh Daxter, I love it!!! And I love you," Tess responded excitedly hugging Daxter.

"I knew you would, so what do you guys think of it?" Daxter called out while returning her hug.

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say," Samos started.

"That this new display," Keira added.

"Is," Jak continued

"Kind of," Torn said.

"Stupid." Pecker responded coldly.

Daxter let go of Tess and stood there, his mouth in a gaping stance, looking at everyone coldly.

"You guys don't like it? How can you not like it? It's my finest work of art. That head needed fixing and I thought I'd make something new." Daxter sighed, "Well, ok, I'll take it down tomorrow, hey guys, I'm going home. Thanks for the party, but I need to be alone a little while," Daxter told them in a depressed kind of tone, he walked toward his 'specially made' zoomer and took a seat. In a second or two, he was gone.

"Well lets head inside, and get some more drinks going," Ashelin said walking toward, 'The Lovestruck Ottsel'. Everyone else agreed and headed back except for Jak and Tess.

"Is he ok Tess?" Jak told her in a concerned tone.

"I hope so Jak. I haven't seen him like this before, all depressed and all, maybe you should go talk to him." Tess said looking up at Jak.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, A. You're his best friend. B. I don't know have his room card," Tess told him, "Well I better go back inside and serve drinks, good luck with him Jak."

Jak nodded and walked slowly to his zoomer. He took a seat and started the engines. He pushed down on the acceleration pedal and zoomed towards Daxter's and his apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Daxter sat on his small bed, head hung down and feet dangling in the air. His eyes shown signs of light tearing and his face ached from frowning so much. A knock at the door pounded through his ears.

"If your Joe, Jak takes care of the bills," Daxter called wearily. A light beep was heard and the door opened. Jak stepped on to the plush, black carpeting and sat on his own bed that was next to Daxter's.

"No Dax, it's me Jak," he responded.

"If you're here to cheer me up, its too late, I already had to send out the fans that somehow got to Haven City after reading the first part of some story written by some weird guy," Daxter told Jak, still sounding depressed.

"Just tell me what's wrong Dax, last time we dissed your project you didn't act like this," Jak said sounding concerned.

"You wanna know Jak? Well duh that's why you came but seriously. You know I've been with you for three huge adventures, and a bunch of tiny ones in-between and you know, I've never done anything right. Sure I've done things half way right, a quarter of the way right, an eighth of the way right, but never one whole thing," Daxter sighed. "All my accomplishments have been, Jak and Daxter, never just Daxter. I'm not a hero, you are. I'm just a sidekick."

"You're going to save us all one day Daxter, one day," Jak got up from his bed, "You did do one whole thing right Dax, you became my friend."

Tess reentered the bar and hopped on top of the bar table. Keira sat there in one of the chairs looking up at Tess.

"Hey Tess, where did Jak go?" Keira asked.

"He went to talk to Daxter, can I get you anything?" Tess asked holding up a few bottles of multicolored liquids. "I highly recommend the Blue Moon Ale, it's freshly imported from the country."

"Sure, pour me a glass of that," Keira answered. She watched as Tess took a clean glass and poured the ale into it. She slid it towards Keira with a smile.

"So how's Jak been doing? I haven't seen him since tonight," Tess said casually as Keira started sipping her drink.

"How should I know? Well from what I've seen of him he's been alright, a little tired out after the whole dark makers attack but other than that normal," Keira answered.

"From what I've seen of you, you've seen a lot of him; you're always looking his way whenever he comes by. You like him don't you?" Tess said grinning.

Keira sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

Tess nodded, "I'm afraid so Keira, but hey it's ok to fall in love. Look at me and Daxter, its common knowledge and we're not sore about it."

Keira looked at Tess with a knowing look, "I know its just…"

"Hey Tess, can you get us some water over here?" Torn yelled from the other side of the bar.

"Oh sorry Keira, duty calls," Tess told her and got back to work.

Inside the catacombs

--------------------------------------------------------------

"My master, the machine has been hooked up to all major cities and landforms on the planet, the eco drain will begin in approximately three hours," a metal head with a scratchy voice said.

"Good, tell the other borrowing metal heads to start building the containment void, we're this much closer to gaining a power beyond the precursers!"


	2. But the plants didn't respond

A/N: Welcome back! Thank you for giving me those reviews you guys, you rule! And if you didn't, that's ok; just do it for this chapter will ya? It makes me so happy when I see a new review next to my story. Well I'll shut up and let you read Chapter 2: "But the plants didn't respond…"

The morning sun began to rise over Haven City, touching all things both alive and dead, awakening the asleep and reminding the awake to stay awake and do something. Though some ignored the sun's wake up call, one ottsel didn't. Daxter's eyes blinked open out of his deep slumber. He looked around at his apartment, seeing that Jak was still asleep. Daxter rose and scuffled over to the fridge.

"Let's see what do we got here, oh, oh, oh, we got some pizza left!" Daxter excitedly exclaimed jumping up and down. He took a cold slice from the fridge and a paper plate and went out onto his mini porch. He sat down in a small white chair and watched the sun rise over the buildings. Dax ignored its majesty and ate his pizza wildly. When he finished he tossed his plate out and walked over to Jak's bed.

"Come on Jak, its morning, wake up! It's not like you to sleep this long," Daxter shouted as he jumped on top of Jak like he did every morning when he was asleep to long. But Jak seemed to ignore Dax.

"Fine, you wanna sleep? Fine, FINE. Sleep all day and see what I care. Uh, Jak, you can wake up any minute now, ok Jak you're scaring me now. Joke's over, you hear me, joke's OVER!" Daxter told him beginning to worry. He hopped off Jak and watched as his mouth began to move.

"Eco…eco…eco," Jak mumbled as if in a trance.

"Eco? Ok, you're freakin' me out now; ok I'm going to find Samos ok? Maybe he'll know what's wrong with you," Daxter told him as he went to the sink, "Ok there's a glass of water, drink it please, and I'll be right back."

Jak's only response was, "Eco…oh…Eco."

Daxter went to his drawer in his dresser and pulled out his pair of pants. He slipped them on and scurried out the door into the apartment's hallway. A hefty man came walking down the hall.

"Hey Daxter, you gotta pay your bills ya know," he told him.

"I know Joe, but that's Jak's job," he told him back and he went into the elevator. He hit the level 1 button and the elevator shot him down there. He ran out of the elevator and into the zoomer garage. He hopped on his zoomer and started it up. As soon as the engine responded he went right outside into the street. After going a few feet he slowed his speeder down with a halt. In front of him was a huge line of zoomers on both levels, and scattered around the city were signs that read, 'All day hero figurine sale'.

"DAMN IT!" Daxter screamed.

Torn looked at his room in the Freedom HQ. _It's finished, yes it's finished._ His walls were lined with posters with Ashelin's picture on them, even an old poster saying, 'I want you for the Krimson Guard' with Ashelin pointing. On the top of his dresser was a whole collection of Ashelin figures and bobble heads. He had Ashelin sheets on his bed and his windows had Ashelin laces. Talk about obsessed.

"I hope that guy at the figurine sale didn't mind me taking all the Ashelin stuff," Torn said quietly, admiring his new huge collection of Ashelin stuff. Suddenly his wireless communicator came to life. He took it out of his pocket and hit a button.

"Hey Torn this is Ashelin," a female voice said over the comm, "We need to talk about the rebuilding of the city, mind if I stop by your place? It's under the main room at HQ right?"

Torn took a nervous look around at his room and spoke back into his comm. "Uh, yeah, come on over, just give me a few minutes."

"Ok Torn, see you in a few," Ashelin told him and she shut off her communicator.

Torn hit the off button on his comm and began to strip the room of all Ashelin merchandise. In a minute or so the room looked quite bare. As soon as Torn had time to rest, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Torn said coldly.

A female with red hair and small pieces of armor on stepped inside.

"Ah, Torn, nice to see you," she told him.

"Likewise, well come on in, take a seat at the table, and we can talk," Torn told her pointing towards the table in the middle of the room.

She walked over to it slowly and took a seat.

"So can I get you anything? I got Bud's Light, Mountain Dew…"

"Water's fine."

"Alright."

Torn gathered a few tall glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the sink. He carefully poured water into each one and set them on the table.

"Thanks," Ashelin said to him as she took her glass.

"No problem," Torn responded in his gruff voice.

Ashelin began to talk to Torn about the rebuilding of the city, some plans she had, and some people who could help, but all Torn could do is stare at Ashelin's beauty. Her words became nothing, and Torn began to drift into a dream like stare.

"Hey Torn, you listening to me?" Ashelin told him a bit loudly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, uh say that again," Torn mumbled as he abruptly exited his trance.

"I said, wanna go see Samos's plans for the city," Ashelin told him again, getting slightly annoyed.

"Uh yeah, ok, could we take the hellcat?" Torn asked coming back to his senses.

"Sure, it's parked outside, come on," she responded as she walked out the door.

Torn followed after her in a quick step. Once they got outside, Ashelin took the seat to the right, leaving the driving seat open.

"What, you're letting me drive?" Torn asked taking the seat on the left.

"Sure, why not," she told him giving him a wink.

Torn gave a small smile and started the engines. The hellcat lifted into the sky and started off towards Samos's hut.

"Samos! Samos! Samos! Samos! Samos! Samos!" Daxter screamed as he ran into Samos's new hut.

"What is it you little precursor menace?" Samos told him irritated.

"Hey! Just because I am a precursor doesn't mean I wanna be called one!" Daxter shot back.

"I'm trying to discuss some matters with Ashelin and Torn and you just run in here crying, 'Samos! Samos!' Now if you want to say something, please, save it for later," Samos said turning his attention back to Torn and Ashelin.

"But this is important! Look," Daxter said as he pulled something out of his pocket, "I went to the figurine sale and bought one bobble head for each of us! See this one is me, oh and Samos, here's yours, ooh and Torn I got this one for you, and sorry Ashelin baby, they were all sold out of yours, but the guy gave the description of the guy who bought them all and he looks just like…"

Torn put his hand over Daxter's mouth, "Some guy you know but we don't."

"Bleck! When was the last time you washed your hands? Also something's wrong with Jak, he wouldn't get up this morning and he kept mumbling, 'Eco…eco', you know what's wrong with him Samos?" Daxter said wiping Torn's hand away.

"Hmm, that's a coincidence, I fear something's going on with our world," Samos said scratching his chin.

"Like?" Ashelin asked.

"Well I went out to Haven forest this morning to meditate and talk with the plants about the outcome of our city, and something very peculiar happened. I sent them messages but the plants didn't respond. Than one did, a small whisper, he said, 'Something… wrong… eco being…' than he wilted. So did all the plants, until Haven forest became Haven big patch of dirt," Samos told them in a depressed tone.

"Being what? Being what?" Daxter yelled.

"Drained, you idiot, drained! And I fear the same is happening to Jak, I suggest we…" Samos started but his voice faded out, his knees began to grow weak and he fell down to the ground.

Torn rushed over to Samos and checked his pulse.

"He's alive but he's unconscious, you better take us to Jak, Daxter. He's probably worse," Torn said dropping Samos's arm, "Ashelin, get Samos to the med center, and see what you can do."

Ashelin nodded and picked up Samos. She put him in the back trunk. She sat in the right seat and Torn came to the left.

"Hey! Where do I sit?" Daxter exclaimed.

Ashelin pointed to the back of the hellcat.

"What! I'm not sitting with that green old fart!"

A few seconds later.

"I can't believe I'm sitting with this old green fart! Move your ass over and let me sit."

Soon the hellcat landed in front of Jak and Daxter's apartment. Once the engines died down Daxter wildly pushed open the trunk door.

"I'm never, EVER, doing that again! Well come on you slowpoke we gotta get to Jak!" Daxter exclaimed as he ran inside the zoomer garage. Torn hurried after him while Ashelin took off for the med center. After a walk, elevator ride, and a run in with Joe, they got to Jak and Daxter's apartment door.

"Welcome to, my humble home," Daxter said smoothly as he swung the door open to reveal, a room filled with pictures of Tess and his artist's painting of his butt.

"You ever consider redecorating?" Torn asked looking around at the shocking display.

"You should see Jak's personal room, now our bedroom is right over here," Daxter told him pointing to the door.

Both Torn and Daxter entered and saw Jak lying on his bed, looking worse than ever. Torn rushed over and checked his pulse.

"Damn, Jak's much worse than Samos, this isn't good Dax, Jak's going critical."

"My liege, almost all the eco on the planet is within our containment void, ultimate power is almost, yours," a tall, menacing metal head with a clear voice told a figure in a dark black robe.

"Finally! And with all the precursors off the planet, total conquest will be easier than ever!" the man exclaimed.

"Uh, not quite, ours scanners indicate three precursors are left, two male, one female."

"What! How can this be! The precursors left to help the rest of the universe! And if one male and the female mate, THERE COULD BE A WHOLE NEW PRECURSOR RACE!!!!" he shouted into the catacombs which echoed to the land, "Destroy them all!"

"But my liege, we couldn't possibly…"

"Do it, or I'll destroy the rest of the metal heads," he said menacingly.

"You make a good point, ok I'll send myself and our best warriors to travel to the surface and kill them," the metal head responded nervously.

"Good, now get me a mountain dew while you're at it."

The metal head grumbled as he walked away.

A/N 2: Now review! Get the concept, me spend hours writing, you tell me how it was. Thank you, peace out. Oh and if you wanna join a new message board about Jak and Daxter please check this out, 


	3. Someone has to go

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. With a new chappy in tow. Thanks for the reviews guys, and review for this chapter plz. You know it makes me happy, so anyway let's see what's up in the world of 'The Eco that Binds us All' chappy 3 'Well, someone has to go…'

In a room with walls lined in white, two beds sat, one with an eco infused young man, and one with an old green fart. Surrounding them were many people, friends who have heard the news and have rushed to their aid. Above each bed were a heart rate meter and other information about the patient. Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, Tess, and Keira lingered around them, some slightly tearing, some just looking glum.

"I can't believe it, I… I just can't," Keira wearily stated tearing a bit. Ashelin put her hand on Keira's shoulder but Keira just rushed to Samos's bed hugging his seemingly lifeless body.

Daxter had hopped on Jak's bed, observing him and telling him to stay alive, and panicking, like usual.

"Jak, stay alive, please, stay alive, that's right, stay alive now Jak, keep going, go the distance buddy, is that pillow comfy? Lemme fix that, there. Ok you thirsty? Want some water or…"

"Daxter, lay off, he's fine," Torn told him trying to swat Daxter off the bed, but Dax resisted. Than some words were mumbled into the air from an unexpected mouth.

"Keira…Keira…" Jak wearily mumbled. Keira rushed over to Jak's bed.

"Keira…I…I…Lov…" Jak began to say but he fell faint. The meter above his head showed a long line and a loud BEEP was heard. Gloomy faces shown up on everyone

"No, Jak, no! Don't leave us, please," she began to cry deeper, "Oh Jak, please, come back!" Then Keira did something completely unexpected, she grasped Jak's lifeless body and put her lips to his resulting in a kiss.

"Hey look! The heartbeats back!" Daxter yelled pointing energetically to the heart meter. Keira released Jak from her grasp and looked at him beginning to breathe. The gloomy faces lessened and small smiles grew.

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Tess said dreamily.

"I don't get it, how did he come back?" Ashelin questioned looking at Jak in surprise.

"Well, Keira probably blew some air in him while she was 'meeting lips' with Jak, its CPR," Torn said dryly.

"You got it all wrong; it's the power of love, right Daxter?" Tess told them looking at Daxter with a dreamy look.

"You got it baby," Daxter told her, returning the look with a smile. Keira face began to turn a shade of bright red and she walked back into the crowd shyly. Suddenly someone's comm began to ring.

"Oh its mine," Torn told them and answered it. Sig's voice came over the comm.

"Torn, we got trouble in Spargus, metal heads are everywhere! Killing pedestrians, and looking for something, we need some backup! We're running outta men! Torn, you hear me? TORN!" Sig shouted through the receiver.

"Uh, yeah, look Sig, we gotta a situation here in Haven concerning Jak, but I'll send some troops over," Torn told him shakily and he turned his comm off.

"Damn, this day just gets better and better doesn't it? Jak's almost dead; Spargus is overrun with metal heads, what's next?" Torn shouted sticking the comm in his front pocket, giving the world a frown.

"Probably some vicious metal head claws poking out of the ground," Daxter told them pointing to the entrance of the room. Everyone turned around to see some vicious metal head claws poking out of the ground.

Their dark black claws scraped through the cheap floorboards and began to bring their way up to the surface. Then a head popped out of the floor, bearing a gold disk on its forehead, teeth gnashing, and eyes gleaming. Some managed to get their large bodies up. They got up on two feet and approached the group.

"We have come for the precursors!" he snarled in a hazy voice like the growl of a lion.

"Who me? Look pal, I like to be called Daxter, not 'the precursor' you hear me? Hey wait, he can talk, HE CAN TALK!" Daxter shouted and hid behind Torn, pulling Tess with him.

"Look bud, your not getting those two, even if one is incredibly annoying," Ashelin told the menacing metal heads, getting her pistol out.

"Yeah that's right uh, HEY I'm not annoying!" Daxter shouted at Ashelin, sticking his tongue out at her.

Ashelin fired a few bolts but the metal heads instinctively dodged them. They began to approach Torn as Ashelin fired a few more shots at them. Torn got out his blaster and began to fire, picking off two from the back.

"Nice shot," Ashelin told him nodding.

"Eh, it's a hobby," he responded shrugging.

The leader walked up to Torn and swung his mighty arm toward him. Daxter and Tess ducked expecting the worst but Torn dodged just in time. He picked off the two metal heads body guarding the leader and Ashelin nailed the leader in the gut. He fell to the ground, but was still alive.

Torn grabbed the leader by the neck, "Who sent you?" Torn yelled at the cowering metal head.

"Master… Vak… sent legions of metal heads… to seek and destroy… the precursors. We killed one… but not the other two..." he stumbled coughing.

"Vak? Where is this master Vak?" Torn yelled, tightening his grip on his throat.

"The… catacombs… that is where… his eco machine… is." He mumbled quietly, losing his life quickly.

"Eco machine? What the hell is an eco machine?" Torn asked commandingly.

"The… eco machine… spreads a virus… into the air… that seeks and drains all eco… from its source… than it returns and… drops off the eco to the… containment void…then the source… dies…" the metal head quietly told him. He fell limp into Torn's hand.

"Well, that explains a lot! You ok baby?" Daxter said helping Tess up.

"I'd be better after a kiss," Tess told him slyly. They kissed, each other wildly, so wild they fell on the floor.

"Get a room," Ashelin told them without emotion and walked over to Torn who had just tossed the dead metal head away.

"Someone actually wanted to kill Dax, that's a first, but Vak, I can't believe he'd do such a thing," Torn said shaking his head.

"Who's Vak?" Keira asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it. But if we're getting Jak back to normal, it seems someone has to go down there and get his eco back," Torn told the group, "I would, but I think I'm the only person here with medical expertise."

"I'll go, if it's for my best bud Jak, I'll do anything, even kick some metal head butt, even though I'm terrified of them," Daxter said proudly.

"I'm with you all the way Daxter!" Tess told him.

"If it's saving Jak's life, I'm there," Keira said confidently.

"That's a team I guess, a very odd team, but I guess it works, well all you gotta do is go down to the catacombs, free all the eco, and kick Vak's ass," Torn told them nodding.

"That's all?" Daxter told him impatiently.

"Shut up."

"Well we better get packing, get some food, water and some weapons and we'll meet at the city gates tomorrow morning," Keira told the small team. They nodded back at her and left for the exit.

"Take care of Jak, Torn. If he dies, I'll have your head mounted on my wall!" Daxter yelled back as he exited.

"Not if I get yours first," Torn told him back.

Daxter gulped and walked to his apartment.

-

"Master Vak, uh the report," a small, quivering, metal head told him handing him a clipboard with a small piece of paper on it.

"Ah yes the report, eh, hey! They only killed one? And it was a male? The priority was to kill the female, so there is no reproducing? Those idiots, send more metal heads!"

"But my liege, we need the remaining to work the eco machine," the small metal head said.

"We do, yes, we do, fine then, I'll just be infused with the eco now, so I can take care of them myself," Vak told him frowning through his cloak.

"Sir, I'm afraid that won't be ready for three days tops," the metal head said nervously.

"Fine! I'll wait three days, but then it better be ready, or this establishment is going up in smoke!"

"Ok! Ok! It will, I assure you, we'll redouble our efforts!" he said hiding behind a clipboard.

"Excellent." he chuckled, "That's enough time to wait I suppose, I mean, what can a precursor do in three days?"

A/N: A lot more than you think, Vak. Well, review now pay later, well actually you don't have to pay, but you can if you feel like it. But really, don't, just review. Tell me how it was, how can it be improved, you know the drill.


	4. Lets make some precursor magic!

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, people of ages over 13, I apologize for the delayed update, I was kinda in a Kingdom Hearts mood. (don't shoot me) But I'm back in the J&D mood and ripping and roaring to get back to work. Well here it is the (long) awaited Chappy 4, Let's make some Precursor Magic!-or- The return of the precursor dudes… (don't ask)

The golden sun rose over the skyscrapers of Haven City, and three shadows shone against the hard concrete at the city gates.

"What did you two bring?" Keira asked the two, lugging a bag of supplies over her shoulder.

Tess put her bag down, which was a few times larger than she was. She pulled out a large blaster that has had some major modifications. It was long and slender with a large ammo pack fitted on the top, T-963 was inscribed on the front in golden, bright letters, and Tess held it lovingly.

"This is the T-963, a completely modified blaster, high powered bolts, almost infinite rounds and, it has a cup holder on the side," Tess told them triumphantly pressing a small button on the side revealing an oversized cup holder.

"Wow Tess baby, you never cease to amaze me, I want one! I want the big cup holder!" Daxter shrieked as he grabbed the huge gun. He tried his best to keep it up but kept struggling. Tess picked it up off of his extended arms and handed it to Keira.

"You silly, that's the one I made for Keira, I made smaller ones for you and me," Tess told him, tossing him a smaller version. Daxter picked it up excitedly and pressed the small button."

"Aww, why does Keira get the big cup holder?" Daxter told her slinging the gun on his back.

"I also got some food supplies, Daxter?" Tess asked.

"Oh, I just brought that artists painting, if I die out there I want to keep my ass with me," Daxter told them showing them, again, the atrocious artist painting of his oversized behind.

"Cool then we're set, you guys ready for a few days out in the desert?" Keira asked them, repositioning her pack and heading for the gate, Tess followed Keira but Daxter just stood there, pouting.

"Oh no, I am not! Repeat, NOT! Going back in that desert, not no way, not no how. Not uh, you cannot make me," Daxter shouted with his arms crossed and a stubborn look on his face.

"Well Tess, it's a shame that Daxter's not coming with us, we could see some beach babes sun bathing out there…"

"Beach babes! Sun bathing! Where! Where!"

* * *

Torn sat solemnly, alone in the medical center with nothing to do but watch a fat, old, green guy and a young man lie in beds groaning.

"Oh shut up!" he yelled at Samos, he was disgusted with the job he volunteered for, no action, no fighting, just moaning, groaning, and rotting. He sighed loudly and sat back in his small chair, watching his life pass him. To his surprise and delight, Ashelin entered the room, gun holstered, and eyes squared.

"Ashelin, hey, what's up?" Torn asked calmly and tiredly. He had to spend the whole night making sure the two didn't pass out or die.

"What? Something has to be up for me to see you?" Ashelin told him, gracefully walking over to him and grabbing a stray chair.

"No, of course not, but, I didn't think you'd wanna see me here with some dying guys," Torn told her, looking up at the seemingly lifeless corpses that were Jak and Samos.

"Torn, we need to talk, about Vak," Ashelin told him, staring him hard in the eye.

Torn sat up surprised. "Vak? What about Vak?"

"Don't, 'What about Vak?' me. You know damn well 'what about Vak?'." Ashelin sternly told him, "You know, how do you know him?"

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about it, it's a part of my history that I don't like bringing back," Torn told her angrily.

"Come on Torn, we are friends, and from what I hear you think we are more then friends, so come on, spit it out," Ashelin told him starting to get angry as well.

"FINE! God, women are so persistent. He was… well… my mentor, when I was young, he trained me in the way of marksmanship, he was like a father to me. But he always had a separate schedule, and I always wondered what it was. And then, one day, we were going through a training session, and the Crimson Guard broke through the door and took him. He was tried for murder and left me orphaned, and then when I heard he was banished to Metal Head country I just…"

"Quit Crimson Guard, joined the resistance, and the rest is history?" Ashelin told him knowingly.

"Actually I… wait… that's what I was about to say, how did you?"

"I know you well enough Torn, this guy must have been important to you huh?" Ashelin told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, he was damn important to me, but, ah, forget it," Torn told her pushing her hand away from his shoulder, "Just leave me alone, you watch the dying guys, I'm going for a walk."

"Torn, wait!"

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

"Do… we… have to go on? I'm… getting… hot and tired…" Daxter glumly spat out, while dragging his small body along the desert sands, "I haven't… seen any… hot babes… at… all."

"Oh, stick a sock in it, Daxter, its too hot," Tess mumbled, helping Dax along, and trying to drag herself along.

"Ok, you guys rest on these rocks, we should be close by now, I'll go look out," Keira told them, motioning towards a few large stones scattered around the sand.

The two ottsels waddled drearily to the darkly colored rocks and rested their orange bodies along the bumpy surface of the stones. Keira took out a pair of binoculars and looked out to the sandy dunes which seemed to stretch one for an eternity. Daxter looked up at the empty, blue sky and sighed.

"Oh MAN! I hate this desert! Every time I go through here I practically die! Oh Tess baby, give me a tummy rub."

"Not now Daxter, I'm enjoying the shade…"

"SHADE!" Daxter, Tess, and Keira yelled at the same time looking up. Above them was a large circular ship that hovered over them and created a large circle of shade on their resting place. Down tumbled three, familiar, figures from the large ship. They glided almost gracefully in the sky, and then fell hard. Three figures emerged from the newly created holes.

"Dude, that was a solid trip."

"Duh, did we land yet?"

"Shut up you precursor dumb heads, we landed, here they are, we're done with part one!"

"We are? Gosh that was quick."

"Daxter! Dude, it's been awhile."

Daxter, Tess, and Keira stared at the three, newly arrived precursors, they stared deep, and long into their sandy, dirty faces. Then, they fainted.

"Daxter, Daxter! Wake up now! We have many, many things to discuss with you!"

Daxter shot up from his tranced state and looked at them again.

"I saw you guys before! A few weeks ago! When Jak, kinda ditched you…"

"Never mind about that! We already woke up your sweetheart, now, we have some precursor business we need to discuss with you two," the precursor leader told him.

"We gotta like, teach you precursor magic and stuff," the surfer dude precursor added.

"Shush! Well, he's right, since you two are precursor's you need to give you the talk…"

Daxter and Tess stared nervously at each other.

"Duh, hurray! The talk, duh I'll go get the puppets," the stupid one dumbly shouted, "Duh when a mommy and a daddy, duh love each other very much…"

"Dude, like not that talk…"

"Duh, um, ok."

"You see, we precursor's are the creators of the universe and all that crap, and we have some magic powers as you can well imagine. For years we…"

"Oh cut to the chase chubby, me and my luvy duvy, don't like long conversations," Tess told the leader.

"That's right baby; just keep it short and sweet ok?" Daxter politely told them.

"Yes, well, in summary, all you need to do is concentrate hard on what you need, and point your finger when the vision is clear in your head, now planets and universes take very long, but simple things like possessions and people, take a few minutes…"

"Uh, yeah, me make many, many planets in the duh, past, or was it future? Anyways, it tooks a toll on my mind…" the dumb one added.

"You mean that I can have anything I want, just by thinking!" Daxter shouted happily.

"Dude, duh."

A large grin grew on Daxter's face. He closed his eyes tight and relaxed a few minutes, then he pointed his finger to the air, and a blue lighting bolt came out. A flash appeared, and when the light dimmed, they were in small paradise, with palm tree's, a small lagoon, and many beautiful women, dressed in tight bikini's surrounded little Daxter who relaxed on a small chair.

"This is the BEST!" Daxter shouted.

Tess rolled her eyes, pointed her finger up, a flash came, and the whole scene disappeared.

"Aww, come on baby. None of those ladies would replace you!"

"Its time we left, good luck you two, and may your children thrive," the leader told them as he waved with a smile.

"Catch you later dudes!"

"Duh, bye."

In turn, all three precursors disappeared. Daxter and Tess stood there, bewildered.

"CHILDREN!" they shouted, then they fainted on the hard desert sands.


End file.
